SoLD
Guild Tag: SoLD Guild Name: Sorcerers of Ligh and Darkness Website:http://www.sold-guild.com/sold/index.php and Board http://www.sold-guild.de/sold/boards/ Point of Contact:SoLD Board or ingame whisper to a = or - tag Brief description of Guild: What is SoLD ? The Sorcerers of Light and Darkness are an online gaming guild, with members from all over the world (Germany, England, USA, Canada, Mexico, Denmark, Sweden and Finland), initially from one online game but in recent times expanding into a multi-game guild. We began in Magestorm in 1999, but our members now also play OGame, Dark Age of Camelot, Neverwinter Nights and World of Warcraft, to name but a few. Magestorm was the first team-based online first person shooter and is set in a fantasy world. Teams of different philosophies or alignments - Order, Chaos or Balance - fight over control of the map with all means of their Magic. This is where we picked "Balance" as the Sorcerers' alignment and we try and stick with it in all the games we play. We are a close family of friends who have been together for a very long time. We know each other online as well as offline, for many of our members meet regularly for worldwide parties or visit each other for their holidays. As SoLD progresses over the years, we are welcoming new members to our family and trying out new games quite frequently. However, we want to stay a close circle of people who know each other really well, so becoming a member is never easy. __________________________________________________________________________________________________ HISTORY of the SoLD The Sorcerers' chronicles describe the most important stations throughout our history. Every few years, a paragraph is added... Introduction Those who are fearfully avoiding the darkness, might never find the light... The priests are lying when they say, the appearance of light brought joy to the world. The fear came. Fear of the night that was following the light. Because at night, strange beings played their games in Folenn. More and more guilds and soldiers decided to fight either for the light or for the shadows. Not daring to leave what they considered their territory. Not daring to face the other truth. Those brave enough to both stand up against the tyranny of Order, and to fight the unreliable hand of Chaos, were believers ... ... and new Gods were born ... with their mission to spread Balance in the lands of Folenn. The few who felt lost in between Light and Darkness grouped together and took an oath. Never to hide The Forces unite The Rules to abide With Honour to fight For Balance between Darkness and Light No one knows when and where the Sorcerers of Light and Darkness formed during that era of myths. Only a handful of scrolls was saved, and apart from them, legends survived the flow of time... ... legends of beautiful priestesses, respectable kings, clever warlords, and cunning jesters... but also tales of betrayal, jealousy, rat-races and the struggle for power. The Dark Age Then the dark age began and severe thunder-storms rose... and Folenn turned into a sad place... the surface uninhabitable. Many a tear was cried, many a heart was broken, but having no choice, warriors and guilds packed their bags and sailed to distant countries to fight their fights elsewhere. Return to Folenn Until one day... Lore of a miracle came to our ears. It was said that the thunder-storms had stopped. That all over this world and others, the sons and daughters of the legendary warriors were heading towards their beloved homelands again: The continent of Folenn. It did not take very long, until a ship was landing at Folenn's coast... ... until a handfull of Sorcerers stepped onto Folenn's soil... ... until they went to find the ruins of the ancient SoLD Stronghold and build it up again. And not far from the new Fortress, the Sorcerers of Light and Darkness raised a monument for their mothers and fathers, who had fought for Balance in Folenn long ago. A new era has begun. So here they stand, between the shining and the shadow. Here they stare, dazzled by the light and barred from the darkness. Here they walk their tightrope walk. Twilight is sharply drawing their silhouettes against the sky, but not their faces. The long year is over, the circle is about to say good-bye. The end is near. Exodus to Tyria But there is no peace for the Sorcerers in Folenn, their beloved homeland. Sometimes, their castle was under attack, on other days, their lands were under attack, and then sometimes, the Bladestorm came terribly near. The years passed... ... until one day, the Bladestorm struck the SoLD fortress directly. What it was that attracted it, we do not know. Was it fate, or coincidence? Had someone smuggled a piece of metal inside the keep? It didn't matter anymore... The Sorcerers could barely just save their own lives, and the most important of their belongings, but our castle was crumbled to ashes. There was nothing left in Folenn for us... And so, the SoLD decided to build ships, ships to float on the sea and on the air. The Strike Force had redently done the same thing, and so small groups of Sorcerers got on the boats and airships and left the shores of Folenn, to follow the Strike Force to the mystical continent of Tyria, a new land to call home, maybe to return to Folenn one day. But the Gale of Hues, surrounding the continent of Folenn, was treacherous, and the Sorcerers' ships were shattered and spread. Some of us Sorcerers were shipwrecked on the shores of Tyria, where we will now rebuild our fortress. Other Sorcerers must have stranded in other places - we do hope they find their way home one day... to be continued......